Sulfhydryl compounds, a class of radioprotectors, were originally developed to protect against nitrogen mustard gas. Therefore, those compounds may be useful in protecting against chemotherapeutic drugs whose action is mainly alkylation. The purpose of this work is to study the ability of WR 2721 and other radioprotectors to protect critical normal tissues against damage from chemotherapeutic agents.